Death Note Another World
by Frank Jives
Summary: Light Yagami said that he knew Near's plan all along. What if Light decided to counter Near with a slightly different plan of his own?
1. The Change

Light Yagami and the Japanese Taskforce stood before Near in fear. The one they knew as Kira was standing in the doorway writing their names. With Rester and Gevanni aiming their firearms at the Taskforce, demanding they do nothing, their hands were tied. Soon, the man with the notebook stepped into the room. Teru Mikami. Light Yagami recognized him, and Mikami recognized Light, by his lifespan, of course.

"Ah, Teru Mikami. Just the one I expected," called Near.

"Teru Mikami is it? Well, how long has it been since you wrote the first name in the death note?"

"35 seconds. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40!"

…

"We're.. We're alive.. It's been over 40 seconds and.. We haven't died!" exclaimed Matsuda.

"Rester, Gevanni, take him now!" ordered Near.

Rester and Gevanni rushed in to apprehend the one who was marked as Kira. They put the iron shackles around Mikami's wrists and extracted the notebook. Rester handed the notebook over to Near. After taking one look at the notebook, Near dropped it.

"This.. This.. This can't be!" he cried. "Light Yagami.. ISN'T Kira? ..No.. But how.. Why.."

"Near? What does the notebook say?" demanded Aizawa.

Shakily, Near picked up the notebook and revealed the results to everyone. Everyone's name, including Light Yagami's, was written in the notebook.


	2. An Unseen Event

Upon seeing the names of Near's team, Light was sure to make a mental note of what they were. _Having Mikami use the fake notebook to write their names in for me to see was the perfect plan. Although, he will be taken into custody, and possibly executed before I have a chance to break him out._ _Losing Mikami is a sacrifice, but a worthy one nonetheless. Now that I have their names and faces, I can go home tonight and write all of their names in the death note scrap I have in my watch._

"Light Yagami, you ARE Kira.. I just.. Don't have any proof yet.." trailed Near.

"Near, I've already told you, I'm NOT KIRA!" exclaimed Light.

Knowing the plan, Mikami stood in silence, for he knew everything was going as planned. That was a mistake.

"Uhh.. Hey, wait. Teru Mikami? Why aren't you upset? You just failed at attempting to murder all of us. So, if Light ISN'T Kira, and you are, then why would Kira be so calm and contented when we was just captured?" Near concluded.

"Maybe he has some kind of plan to break out, or kill all of us once he's caught. It could have been HIS plan to be caught" reasoned Light.

"Shut up Light! YOU'RE the one who's really Kira here. The last thing we need is your bogus—"

"Near.. Stop.. We can't take Light in if there is nothing against him. But Light now knows everyone's name who's trying to catch Kira, so we need to take precautions incase we all die soon. That would mean that Light really IS Kira." said Aizawa.

".. Fine. I'll contact Roger right now and get him to monitor our lives, and have him send all 100 possible successors to L from Wammy's House. On top of that, I'll give him Light's name, and description. This case isn't over-"

All of a sudden, Near started to scream. He reached for his chest, and cried out in what seemed to be the pinnacle of pain. He then collapsed. He was dead. From a heart attack.


	3. A New Foe

"What the hell!" yelled Aizawa.

"Whoa!" screamed Matsuda.

"Near!" called Rester, running over to help the collapsed boy.

Everyone was in shock of the preceding events, but the most shocked person in the room was none other than Light Yagami. _Wh- What! Why did Near.. How did.. Did Mikami do something more than I instructed? If he's thinking this far ahead, he's either my most valuable ally, or my biggest problem. I can't believe I let this happen! I don't even know how.. Wait! I can use this to my advantage! I didn't kill Near! And there's no way I could have either! I'm virtually free from suspicion! Now all that's left is to make sure that no one can make a move to secure themselves incase they die. If I can do that and kill them, I'll be home free. I just hope Near's death is enough for them to either forget about their security plan, or that they will think I'm innocent and that the security plan is useless._

"First Near.. And now.. Won't we be next?" exclaimed Matsuda.

"Maybe.. But I think whoever killed Near didn't have the intent of killing us, or we would have all died at the exact same time as Near. I don't think we're in danger." reasoned Light.

Mikami smiled for he knew he had satisfied whom he called "God" by going above and beyond. Mikami had, in fact, sent the real notebook to one he deemed "worthy". Mikami had replaced the real notebook with another fake on the same day he wrote Takada's name in the notebook, after being rather annoyed at the fact that he was being followed. And it was pretty easy for Mikami to send a picture message with Near's name and face to him; a tactic used by Mikami and Takada only a week earlier.

Light saw the smirk on Mikami's face and immediately realized that it was somehow Mikami's doing. The others weren't as smart. They were too busy screaming over Near's body to notice something so small as a facial expression. But, it was then that something ever stranger happened. Something even more shocking. Mikami screamed, and fell over. He was dead too. Another heart attack? Who is this person that Mikami sent the notebook to?


	4. No Face, No Name

Everyone stood in fear. There was an unknown man killing everyone with the notebook.

"Everyone! A new Kira must have appeared. Another… Notebook.. And well.. Seeing Light couldn't have done any of this.. Well.. You're not out of suspicion yet, Light, but there's no way you could have done this. And on top of that, if Mikami WAS working for you, you'd have only something to lose by killing him. And the fact that everyone else here is alive does help too.." said Aizawa.

What Aizawa wasn't thinking was that the notebook Mikami was originally using and the notebook that was used to kill both Mikami and Near was one in the same notebook. _Aizawa, you idiot. You're overlooking all of the evidence you've collected over the years due to a recent shocker, eh? Heh, you never were the brightest. And also.. You're stupid enough to believe that there's another notebook as well.. Ignorance that will most likely cost you your life. This is great. With Mikami's death, they all probably forgot about—_

"Oh, and Rester, before we forget, please contact Wammy's House and do what Near requested.. On the off chance this new Kira has our names and faces, we might be killed. Only, leave the part about Light out.. He's.. In the gray now." said Aizawa.

_YES AIZAWA. LEAVE THE PART ABOUT ME OUT. THAT'S RIGHT! YOU JUST MADE ONE OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKES OF YOUR LIFE! Now I just need to get home, and use this scrap I keep in my watch.. But.. That's all I'll be able to do.. Without Mikami's notebook.. And with this new guy killing people.. Well, I'm going to have a certainly large task ahead of me, that's for sure."_

A few minutes of silence went by before the next words were spoken.

"Well.. Not to be too hasty, but do you mind if we go? A lot just happened.. And I feel I speak for everyone else here.. I want to get home. If there's nothing else.. Maybe we leave?" asked Aizawa.

"Well.. Yeah. Sure. Go on home. I'll get in contact with Wammy's House, and then contact you." said Rester.

"Thank you. We'll see you later then."

The Japanese Task Force then left. They got in the car, and again, no one made sure that Light got into the front. Light deliberately got in the back. _Perfect. Now I can kill— wait! If I kill them while driving, then I'll probably die in the accident. I'm only dealing with a small piece of the death note and I have a lot of names to write. I can't write any specifications. It just won't fit. Damn. I'll have to wait until we get back. Oh well, as long as they die today, I could care less. Or maybe— should I leave them alive to help me with my investigation of the new Kira? Hmm.. I'll think this over in the car ride back._

It was a rather long and depressing car ride. The entire task force (of course, not Light) was thinking that this would be the end of the investigation. Instead, they had the main investigator die, one prime suspect die, another prime suspect shown evidence supporting the fact that he wasn't the criminal, and the appearance of a new enemy. No one liked what had just happened. The car pulled into Task Force Headquarters. No one decided to go home just yet. Everyone was afraid Light might still be Kira, so Aizawa had a quick little plan.

"It might benefit us we stay here tonight. Maybe we can get a head start on this new Kira."

Mogi was the first to pick up on this hint.

"Well, sound good to me, I guess. Let's do it. And I mean EVERYONE."

That was that. Everyone was to stay at Light's for the night, working as hard as they possibly could. The door slammed, and everyone was inside. By force of habit, Light turned on the television to the news. His eyes opened up wide. On the T.V. was a masked figure, holding a notebook, claiming to kill anyone who came in his way. He was standing on top of a tall building, and he had many spectators. The masked figure was about Light's height, and had a full navy suit on, with a black cape and blue mask. After quickly demonstrating his powers on a police officer below, the masked figure then finally spoke the words that Light did not want to hear:

"I AM KIRA. THE GOD OF THIS WORLD."

End CHPT4


	5. Taking Credit

"Damn it! He's showing his face.. and not showing his face at the same time. We can't catch him, and he's dancing right in front of us." said Light. _This isn't good. With HIM giving Kira an image, I might lose ALL the work I've done over the past many years. Damn. I need to figure out how to get that notebook from him.. And I'll probably need the rest of the Task Force to do it.. Well they can wait. Right now I need to figure out how I can kill this new "Kira" and dispose of him. I can use the scrap in my watch, take the death note from him, and kill the rest of the Task Force. Now.. How to find this guy's identity.._

"We need some way to find out who this guy REALLY is and figure out what he's exactly planning by revealing his face." said Light.

"Yeah. He might reveal something about his plan, let's listen to the T.V." reasoned Aizawa.

"There is an ominous silence here at the Yamashida building, with a man claiming to be Kira standing atop it. He just killed a member of the police force, and I don't know about you viewers, but I think he could be the real deal. And also, I noticed that— wait! The masked figure is starting to talk!

As God of this new world, I would like to preach a little. I will start to teach my very close followers how to kill, and I'll supply them with LIMITED POWER. I'd also like to announce the creation of a holy army – full of just people who I also give this limited power to.. Except we'll be fighting the rest of the world. But the biggest announcement of all, is that I am now claiming this country, Japan, the first state to form the United Federation of Kira!"

_What! Now he's taking credit for my work AND starting the formation of the new world I wanted to create? He's.. He's.. Making an army? They will need the shinigami eyes to be deadly though.. But still.. I need this guy dead before he does anything else!_


	6. Taking A Strange Turn

"What's.. What's going on? The Japanese government isn't just going to let this happen, are they?" exclaimed Mogi.

"Hmm.. With this new "Holy Army" idea.. They just might." reasoned Aizawa.

"The Japanese government can't just let Kira stomp all over them! We need to find this guy and bring him to justice!" said Light.

Aizawa thought, _"bring him to justice?" Hm.. That was a rather odd way to phrase it.._

"Well, Light, if we plan on capturing this new Kira, we're going to have to come up with a pretty good plan to figure out who he actually is, and to figure out how we're going to get close to him." said Matsuda.

_Hmm.. That is true. We'll have to get rid of this Kira by getting close to him. With his identity cloaked like that, there's no way we could figure out who he really is. And we can't just arrest some guy in a mask, either. We'll need his notebook for evidence. Or, at least that's how everyone else will see it. Once I figure out who it is, I'll write his name on the scrap in my watch, take the notebook, and kill the rest of the task force. But the only question remaining.. Is HOW to get close to this Kira.. He could discover us and kill us, and it's going to be pretty hard to get close to him anyway. Hmm.._

"Everyone!" called Aizawa, "I think I just came up with a good plan. Kira said he'd share 'limited power' with his really close followers, right? Well, we should 'devote' out lives to following him. Pull stunts for him to notice how we love.. 'justice'.. Then he'll probably send us pieces of the notebook or something. Depending on how he 'shares his power' we might get the chance to arrest him."

"Wow, Aizawa, that's a good plan. I'll start making ideas of how we can get noticed by this new Kira." said Light.

Just then, Matsuda exclaimed, "Alright! Let's go worship Kira!"


	7. The Impossible Flaw

It was Light who was the first to come up with a reasonable plan for the new Kira to notice the Task Force. Of course, they wanted to look like avid Kira supporters who were worthy of having Kira's power "shared" with them.

"Okay, the best way to approach this is to see how this Kira comes up with the criminals to kill.. Depending on that we can approach this from a certain angle.. Now we just have to wait a day to find this out." suggested Light.

"Hmm.. That does sound reasonable. Okay sure." agreed Aizawa.

_Okay, once we get close to him, I'm going to need a way to obtain his name.. And I'll need to put him in a situation where he will show his face to me. Then I can use the scrap of paper in my watch to kill him. But.. How will I do this? Hmm.. Wait! I got it! I just need to—_

"Well.. I guess we should go home, if all we need to do is wait.." Aizawa said, drawing the conclusion Light could, at least, not kill them. Upon Aizawa's suspicion dissipating, the rest of the task force solemnly agreed.

"Hey, Light.. We'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." said Matsuda.

"Yeah, thanks. You guys too." And with that, the task force, minus Light Yagami, left for the night. After he was sure everyone was gone, Light finally spoke.

"Ryuk.. I know you've been pretty silent over these past few hours.. But, there wasn't much for you to say anyhow. But, I have a question. Could I make the eye deal?"

Ryuk exploded into laughter. "Ahahahah! NOW you want to have the eyes? Now of all times? Ha.. Ahahah! No. I can't do that. You're not the owner of a death note that I dropped, so I can't."

"I thought you were going to say as much. So I have one more question. Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah I'm— Wait.. I think you're right.. The rule only specifies that the deal takes up half your remaining life span, that you can't see another death note owner's life span, and that the deal itself has to between a shinigami and a human.. I doesn't say anything about which shinigami it's from.. Nice job, Light."

"Good. Then I'd like to do something that I did a while ago. The next time I say 'get rid of it', regardless of the context, I want you to make the eye deal."

"Mhmmm. Okay Light."

"Thanks, I guess I owe you an orange."

"I'd like to take it now, then. And, if it could be a red— WAIT I DON'T WANT AN ORANGE!"

"Heheheh.. Just making sure you were paying attention, that's all. I'll get you an apple, then I'm hitting the sack." And so Light stayed true to his word.

In the morning, Light arose, with an anxiety to see what the task force, hopefully awake by now, had to share with him.

"Well.. Uhh.. Have you guys looked at the criminal's deaths yet?"

"Yeah. It seems he uses the news on the T.V. In fact, it seems he uses only one _channel_ even. Channel 6. I think we should go from there." said Aizawa.

"Perfect. That's going to make him even easier to get to. We just need one of us to play a bad guy, and one to play the victim, and the other three will come to his rescue. But we'll have to do it on live T.V., so they're can't be any screw-ups." proposed Light.

"Well, who'd play the victim?" asked Matsuda.

Everyone in the room looked at the most scrawny looking guy there.

"Oh, right." Matsuda then replied.

"Good, now who should play the _villain_ then?"

"I guess.. I guess I can do that." said Mogi.

"Great.. Now listen up everyone.." explained Light.

…

The next day was a beautiful day. A perfect day to grab the attention for this unknown man, who was taking credit for all of Light's actions. This man happily sat in his home watching Channel 6 news, writing all the names of the criminals that were reported. All of a sudden, it was switched to a live broadcast.

"This is Toshiro Makeite of Channel 6 Action News, and we're here on the scene of breaking news! It seems that a man has been struck by a car in front of our very own Channel 6 news HQ!"

_Hmm.. Some person was being selfish and careless around others. Maybe.. Maybe I should take care of this man? Hmm.. I see his face first. After all, they say to always judge a book by it's cover!_

"I'm going to the scene right now, where a small group of people have _actually_ gathered to say something. And now— Oh wait! It seems they're trying to get the driver out of the car!"

The camera was positioned atop the roof of the building, but from there you could make out a bunch of dots shaking the car, yelling for the driver to get out and help the man, while one ran over to tend to the man who was struck by the car. Pretty soon, a separate news team was on the ground level of the building, with cameras rushing. Upon seeing this, one of the people shaking the car ran over to the cameras and yelled:

"Kira, please hear me! I bore witness to this atrocity, and this man deserves to be judged. Kira! Out savior! Our God! Help us by wiping out all the evil which plagues this world! Please!"

After about a minute long pause, the man in the car sped off.

"Kira, why? Why are you letting such evil people live? Why?"

The man yelling, was the best actor on the planet. His name was Light Yagami, and he had just successfully captured the interest of the new kira. The man with the notebook.

_Hmm.. I didn't know that man's name, nor could I see his face. Those guys know the channel I like watching, so they've obviously been interested in me.. If they had had a page from the notebook, that evil person wouldn't have gotten away. And in fact, they're probably losing faith in me because I didn't judge him. I need to share my power with them and make them understand how I could not judge him. Good, now to just find out where they are..._

That's when the man with the notebook noticed Light's shirt. It was a shirt advertising a local pub. The man with the notebook now knew how to get in contact with these men.

…

Soon, the man with the notebook was in the pub, sitting at the bar, starring at the entrance. It was about 20 minutes after he had gotten there, but the gang of 3 (Light thought that it would be bad for more than the 3 that the man saw on the T.V. to go, for it could put the man with the notebook in an awkward position of not knowing the other people's positions on the subject of Kira) came marching in. That's when the man with the notebook got up. He assumed that Light was the "leader" of the group, so he confronted him and only him.

"Hey, could I speak to you in the back, privately please?" asked the man with the notebook.

"Umm, do you care if my friends come?"

"Yes, I do. But they may be dragged into this later anyway, but right now I need to speak to you alone."

Light looked back at Aizawa. Aizawa gave him a slight nod, telling Light to give up hope of having the rest of the task force to go with him.

"Alright, I'll come with you."

Light followed the man with the notebook out in back of the pub.

"You.. You like Kira, no?"

"Of course. I've been trying to get noticed by him ever since he made the announcement. Why, are you interested in him too?"

"Let me show you something. I have the name and number of a mafia boss right here. I'll call him up right now, and talk to him quickly to prove he is alive. After that, I'll kill him. Then you'll see who I really am."

"You're.. Trying to tell me that _you're_ Kira?"

"Yes, you'll see."

And so it happened. The man with the notebook called up the mafia boss. He answered the phone angrily and after realizing that the man with the notebook didn't actually have a reason for calling him, he hung up.

"Now, watch carefully. I think of his face while I write his name on this paper."

Then he handed Light the phone. Light dialed the number and called the mob boss.

"Sorry— The boss can't come to the phone. He just collapsed!"

Light's face light up.

"You know, this evil in the world.. I'd love to.. _GET RID OF IT_.

"Oh.. That's me!" said Ryuk and he made the eye deal with Light. It was a standard eye deal between a shinigami and a human, and it was completely successful. But something freaked Light out. It wasn't the fact that the man's life span wasn't displayed. No, he owned a notebook, so Light couldn't see that anyway. What really freaked Light out, was the fact that, above the man's head, he could see nothing. Not a lifespan, nor his name.


	8. The Beginning of the End

_Wha— What! WHY CAN'T I SEE HIS NAME?_ At this point, Ryuk was laughing hysterically. _Why is Ryuk laughing? What the hell! Why is this happening? I don't understand what's going on here.._

The man smiled. He ginned like no one Light had ever seen grin before. The man must have been mad.

"Ahah.. hahah.. HAHAHA! You know, I can SEE that shinigami. He's the same one that gave _me_ the eyes. And I just saw you make the deal too.. So you must be.. The original Kira?"

Light immediately looked around to see if Aizawa and the others were listening in on the conversation. It seemed that they weren't, but Light spoke softly.

"Yes.. That's me. Why did Mikami send you the notebook? How did you arrange that?"

"No, Light Yagami, I've been _looking_ for you and _I'm_ the one with questions. If you'll just follow me into my car, I can take you back to a place where we can talk.. More freely.."

_Damn it! What choice do I have? This is my only chance to get close to him and kill him! But why can't I see his name? Why is Ryuk laughing? This is insane.._

"I guess I have no choice.. Well.. Sure."

"Great follow me."

The man had a very fancy red car (almost resembling Higuchi's) and they sped away, even before the task force could realize what exactly had happened. Light was rather concerned due to the fact that he had no idea who the man was or where he was taking him. All of a sudden, the car came to a screeching halt, did a U turn, drove for a few seconds, and went up a hidden drive Light hadn't even noticed. The driver made sure no one was watching where they had gone.

The car came up to a lonely house, hidden by brush and woods from both the road, and from the air. The man turned off the car.

"Come, Light."

And with that, the man got out of the car, and closed the door. Light did the same and followed the man inside the house in the woods. Once the man approached the door, he knocked three times, and then said "In the name of our God Kira, show me faith." A man behind the door then opened it. The man and Light walked in, and then they made their way to what seemed to be a living room.

"Alright, now we can talk comfortably. I first off want to say that I'm sorry you had to come here, but it was necessary. Inside this house, any kind of transmitter will be jammed, so if you have any bugs on you, you can forget about them working. Now anyway, I'm curious, how did you first find the notebook?"

"I was in school.. and it just fell from the sky. I picked it up and well.. I just knew what I had to do with it."

"I see I see. I guess there's no need for further questions then, because that was one of the most legitimate reasons for using the death note I've ever heard. I was just making sure you didn't have some kind of childish grudge you were fulfilling. Good. I represent a group of people know as KWS. Or the Kira Will Succeed group. Until now, we weren't named that. We were brought up and raised to get out hands on the notebook once it fell into the human world again. We have been following it and waiting for it for centuries, and now it is here. We had been following you and your men up to the time that we had to use what we called.. 'The Sacred Artifact'. This is basically a piece of scrap paper that was supposedly torn from a death note, thousands of years old. We used to control Mikami, send us the notebook, and then kill him. But we also needed to take out that annoying kid who called himself Near.. He would stand in our way, so I had Mikami send me a text message with his face and name in it. It all really worked out well.. But now _you're_ here. I hope you know, I now have your name and face. If I see you trying to stop us, I won't hesitate to kill you. But since I really respect you and because you did a lot of our work for us already, I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"Can I ask a question before I leave?"

"Sounds reasonable.. Shoot. Although I may not answer it, depending on what it is.."

"Well.. How can I not see your name? It's so.. crazy."

"Oh, that. Like I said, we've been raised for generations. When my parents gave birth to me, they did not give me a name, nor did they ever call me by anything. I grew up knowing I was special and could have no name. So in turn, _I'm actually immune to the notebook._"

"Hehehehehe… Humans.. They really _are_ so interesting" laughed Ryuk, as he and Light left the hidden house, Light beaten at his own game.


	9. Easy Come, Easy Go

_Immune to the notebook, eh? What, does he think I'm stupid or something? He thinks that that'll just discourage me enough to not go back there? He thinks that I'll assume that the notebook is the only way to kill him? Aizawa and the others aren't following me anymore. I can easily just buy a gun on the black market. Or.. I could possibly get dad's old one.. I think they let mom keep it.. Only, I'd need ammo. Hmm, this could work out in the end.. Only I'll have to get my hands dirty._

Light walked back to the road. He had just realized that the rest of the task force was going to be going crazy. He quickly sprinted to a gas station about five minutes away, and called a taxi. Once he arrived at the pub, Light ran inside. Aizawa was yelling at the manager for not showing him security tapes.

"Aizawa, I'm back."

"Light? Where the _fuck_ did you go?"

"Sorry.. He forced me to go with him, and he took me to a park to try and see if I was the original Kira. He asked me for my notebook, but before that, he knew I wasn't. He had the eyes, and I don't have the notebook. So he let me go. I don't know his name, and it isn't like he had a really distinct face either."

"Oh.. That's not good. It seems we've blow our chance to move in on him. It looks like we'll need another plan.. Oh well, back to HQ I guess.."

And with that, the task force, as sluggishly as they went, made their way back to Light's apartment, once again set back.

"Hey guys.. I'm going for a walk. I'm sorry to just leave you here, but.. So much has happened, I need to clear my mind." said Light.

"Alright. See you soon. Don't be gone for _too_ long, now."

"I won't"

_Heh, great. Now that they have so much evidence that I'm not Kira, I can move freely. Now I just need to run home and search the attic for where mom put dad's old stuff.. It's 3pm right now, so neither mom or Sayu will be home. This'll be perfect._

Light went into his house and went up to the attic. After about half an hour of searching, he finally found a chest marked 'Soichiro's Things'. Upon opening the box was his badge, his uniform, a bunch of old birthday cards and father's day cards, his brief case, his resume, his wedding ring, and of course, his firearm. Light snatched the gun and ran out.

_I can't be gone for too long or they'll get suspicious. I can just go for another 'walk' tomorrow, and I'll kill everyone in the house then— DAMNIT! I'm going to need bullets. I guess I'll go to the black market tomorrow, and I'll get rid of everyone in my way in two days. This is will be interested.._

As Light walked into his apartment, he noticed a strange silence was upon the entire task force.

"Hey! I'm back! What's with the long faces?"

"Well.. It's the new Kira. It seems.. The world is almost.. 'done'. There are hardly any criminals left to kill. The world's population has just dropped by about one fourth, and he included on his list to kill next as 'anyone trying to catch Kira. Including the Japanese task force and L.'"

This was not good.


	10. New World

The very next day came sooner than Light expected. _I really hope that I can make it out today.._ It was almost 1pm, and the task force had been trying to follow up on lead that might take them to the 'new Kira'. Of course, there was no luck. Around half past one, Light requested to go on a walk again. Of course, Matsuda replied quickly by shouting "be back soon!". _Thank God Matsuda is an idiot._

During Light's walk to where the black market of the city was, Light overheard a conversation between a mother and her child.

"Why did daddy have to leave? I wanna see him _now_!"

"Taro.. He left to.. _Investigate_.. Kira. He won't be coming back."

"Ohhh!"

And with that, the little boy broke out in tears. Light was depressed from what he had just seen. He then came to a realization. He needed a lighter. But, it would be for later.

Upon reaching the black market, Light found the right kind of bullets and bought them. The guy he bought them from looked familiar. Right as Light was about to take a step away, the man grabbed Light's shoulder.

"Hey kid, aren't you the director's father?"

"No.. I think you've gotten me mistaken with someone else."

"IT'S A TRAP! HE'S A COP!"

"No, okay, I _am _the directors son, but he passed on."

"I don't care. You could be wearing a wire. Get him!"

With that, Light sprinted as fast as he could out of the black market area. Thankfully, he got out of the area before anyone could catch him, and upon seeing he was not wearing any kind of wire, Light was not perused. Light returned to headquarters.

He took a lighter in his room and walked out into the main area.

"Okay, everyone, listen up. I've been doing some work when I've been going on my walks, and I'm about to catch Kira. Please, do not follow me, and you'll know when I caught him. Trust me, you all will only get in the way."

Everyone looked completely shocked at light, looked at themselves, then nodded.

Light headed for that lonely old house.

He reached it and knocked on the door. A man with a gun opened it, and realized it was Light.

"Hey, I thought we told you to never-"

BANG! Light shot him.

Light ran into the house, shooting everyone he could see. Finally he had cleared out the entire first floor, and it looked like the notebook had to be in the basement. He opened the basement door slowly.

"Who's there?" yelled a familiar voice. It was the man from the pub. Light walked in with the gun aimed at him. Only the man from the pub and Light were in the small basement area.

"Start writing _anything_, and I'll shoot you."

"Sigh.. What do you want?"

"The notebook, obviously."

"You do know, we'll just find you again, kill you, and take the notebook eventually. Even if you kill me, there's many more who could take my place."

"Just give it to me."

"Fine. Here."

He handed the notebook to Light. It was time. Light took out the lighter and lit the notebook ablaze.

"What are you doing? Are you stupid?"

At this point, Light had made up his mind. He aimed his gun at the last criminal on the Earth and fired his gun. A shot to the head. A near-instant death. With the last few seconds of his life, Light was satisfied with the world he had created. There were no criminals left in power. He was truly happy for the first time in his life. His brain then hemorrhaged, and he passed on.


End file.
